


Bee! Bee! Bee!

by Sappitus_Nappitus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bees, Hot Chocolate, Ranboo & Tubbo - Freeform, Sunsets, canon husbands, cursing, very cute :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sappitus_Nappitus/pseuds/Sappitus_Nappitus
Summary: Ranboo and Tubbo talk about bees and drink hot cocoa while watching the sunset.
Kudos: 22





	Bee! Bee! Bee!

Hiking. They were fucking hiking. Tubbo absolutely HATED hiking! Well, it could've been the fact he was a small boy. Definitely small compared to Ranboo, that almost, what, 12-foot enderman? 

Ranboo could feel the anger radiate off of Tubbo, who was staying quiet except for his heavy panting. "We're almost there Tubbo, don't worry." Tubbo rolled his eyes and nodded, trusting the taller one. Not even a minute later, Ranboo completely stops, staring out into the horizon, smiling. Tubbo looked at what Ranboo was looking at and he was amazed.

He never knew such a place like this could exist. But it wasn't spawned naturally, Ranboo had made it, a few days before. Just for Tubbo. "Do...Do you like it Tubbo?" Ranboo asked, nervously, hoping the goat boy would like it.

"Like it..?" That terrified Ranboo. "I fucking love it Ranboo! Did you make this?!" Sighing in relief, he nodded, quickly building a bench he forgot to make the other day. He sat down as Tubbo ran to the field of multicoloured flowers, bees, beehives, trees, and much much more. The area had a wooden fence surrounding it, lit up with pretty lanterns to make sure no mobs spawned near there. Bees flew around, buzzing and dropping small particles of pollen. Some falling onto Tubbo's nose, making him sneeze. 

After around 20 minutes, the sun started to go down. Calling tubbo over and patting the seat next to him. He sat next to him, they were in perfect view of the sunset. Their smiles never leaving their faces as the sunset and Tubbo said random Bee facts. 

"Did you know bees can fly up to like 32 kilometers?! They can go _zoooooooooooom_!! They also fly like 144,840 kilometers just to make like 453 grams of honey!" Rambling and smiling, Tubbo continued as Ranboo secretly chatted to Philza. _Phiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllllll can you bring us some hot cocoaaaaaaa? We're thirsty! I'll send the coords!_

Rolling his eyes as he got Ranboo's message he sent a thumbs up and started to make some hot chocolate for the boys. Thankfully they weren't far, just up a small hill behind Ranboo's house. Briskly walking up the hill, holding 2 cups of hot chocolate, he spotted the children, well he saw Ranboo's long-ass neck and crown, then soon Tubbo's small horns. "Boys!" He shouted, making them both whip their heads around to face him.

Ranboo smiled and thanked him, making sure to bring him so cocoa beans next time he visits the jungle. "Thank you, Phil!!" Tubbo gleamed with joy, sipping his drink slowly. Tubbo got startled by Ranboo's loud and deep laugh, confused he glared at him. "Why are you laughing tall man?" Ranboo and smiled, not saying anything but pointed towards some mobs; a skeleton, creeper, and zombie. They were...fighting? Well, not all of them. The creeper was just chilling, threatening to blow up the skeleton if he shot another damn arrow at him. 

...

He did just that. Blowing up the skeleton and himself, the zombie just stared, at the hole then at Ranboo and Tubbo, who just shrugged and looked back at the crime scene. Quickly bursting out into laughter, they get up. Realizing that it has gotten late and unbelievably colder, Tubbo needed warmth. 

Grabbing Tubbo's wrist, Ranboo dragged him into Philza's house, not knocking before entering. "PHILLLL, CAN WE WATCH MOVIES IN YOUR LIVING ROOM? ITS DARK, COLD AND WE WANT MOVIES" Ranboo screeched, making sure Philza heard. Hearing a loud groan come from a bedroom then a yell. "Fine! Just don't break any of my shit or I'll get techno and make him force you to bathe Steve!" Yelling back a simple 'okay' before running into the living room. 

Tubbo was smiling, he never knew how close Techno, Philza, and ranboo were, well he also didn't come around to Ranboo's very often. "What movie Tubbo?" Ranboo asked as he held up a few movies. Tubbo instead looked at the ground and giggled manically. "That one!" He said, pointing at a mermaid barbie movie.  
"I...Tubbo why..?" Tubbo giggled more, not answering until Ranboo put the movie into the disk player.

"Because, it's a good movie!" He said suddenly, making Ranboo groan and press play. They spent the rest of the night there, annoying Philza, watching movies and soon passing the hell out on the couch and awoke to Philza giving them coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> They are best friends your honor..who watch barbie movies in Philza's living room as they annoy the living shit out of the old man.


End file.
